Come What May
by Cassie Winters
Summary: NS fluff. What does Nick have planned?


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The characters of CSI belong to the creators. I make no money off of this, and if I did, then I would be getting paid for no reason. Also the song, Come What May, is from Moulin Rouge. It also does not belong to me; it belongs to whoever wrote it.

**A/N:** I wrote this right after a soccer game in the car. For whatever reason, Moulin Rouge songs have inspired me to write two short little fanfics this weekend. This one is for all you snickers out there.

Come What May

Nick was preoccupied almost all of shift. He could barely concentrate on his work. This did not go unnoticed by Catherine.

"Nicky, are you okay?"

Nick looked up from the evidence he was collecting. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just a little nervous."

"What are you nervous about?" Nick just gave Catherine a look and realization dawned on her. "Oh...yeah. Today. I forgot. Nicky, just relax. I'm sure it will go fine." She gave her young colleague a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks Cath."

Shift seemed to drag on forever, but it finally ended. Nick went to the locker room in search of Sara. He walked in and saw her buttoning up her shirt with her back to the door. He quietly walked up behind her. A second before he wrapped his arms around her waist she said, "Hey Nick." Sara turned around in his arms to see a bewildered expression on his face.

"What the- how did you know I was behind y-"

Sara cut him off. "I'd know your scent and the sound of your steps anywhere." She smiled at him before briefly kissing him. "Want to come over today?"

"Actually, I thought maybe you would like to come out to the Karoake place with the rest of the crew. It sounds like it could be fun."

"I'm for it." She smiled at Nick as she put her hand into his pocket. "But I'm driving." She said as she whipped his keys out of his pants.

The Las Vegas night shift decided to meet up at ten at the new Karoake joint off of the strip. Only Catherine and Nick knew what was in store for the day.

As Nick and Sara walked in, hand in hand, Sara turned to face Nick. "If you think I'm singing, you've got another thing coming."

Nick just smiled at her. "You've got a great voice Sar, but if you don't want to share it with everyone else, that's your decision. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

After everyone got settled at their table, they started to talk.

"So, why are we here?" Greg asked.

"To have a good time man. Besides, I wanna see some people make fools out of themselves singing up on stage." Warrick replied.

"Well," Greg pointed to himself and then the stage, "this is one fool who isn't going up there."

"I'll go sing." Everyone except Catherine turned in surprise towards Nick. "What?"

"Nothing man. I just didn't think you could sing."

"Warrick, we've been friends for how long now?" Nick stood up. "Wish me luck"

"Good luck." Catherine said with a double meaning that only Nick got. Nick picked out the song he was going to sing and picked up the microphone.

He looked over to where his friends were sitting. "This is for you, Sara." She smiled and blushed at this. Catherine was trying incredibly hard not to smile; keeping this secret had been unbearably difficult the past week. The music started and Nick sang while looking at Sara.

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you here it sing

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Sara couldn't help but stare at Nick. He was unbelievable. No one had ever expressed his feelings for her like this before. Even though it was just a song, she could see in his eyes that he meant every word.

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time

Nick walked off of the stage while he continued to sing, never taking his eyes off of Sara. He stopped in front of her and took her hand in his.

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Oh come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

On the last line, Nick got down on one knee. He let go of Sara's hand and reached into his pocket and said into the microphone, " I know we have only been dating for a few months, but I have loved you from the first day we met, and I have wanted to say this for a long time." He took out the velvet box and opened it to reveal a lovely diamond engagement ring. "Sara Sidle, will you do me the biggest honor of all and marry me?"

Catherine was beaming. Everyone else was shocked. They sat there holding their breath, eyes wide open and mouths agape.

Sara was speechless. She knew what she wanted to say but couldn't get it out. Finally she found her voice and said, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and kissed him for all he was worth. She pulled away when she had to breathe. "I love you Nick."

"I love you too Sara. I love you too."

The End hehe


End file.
